Not as Deep or Dark
by RealTears
Summary: Deep Dark should never have been the last episode. The characters created by Tanya Huff and brought to life by Kyle, Christina, and Dylan needed more time to tell their story. I'm giving them that time. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Not as Deep or Dark**

The door to the bedroom slammed shut and Vicki was left standing alone in Henry's living room, crying for more reasons than she could count.

Even as he did it, Henry regretted walking away from Vicki. In a blind fury Henry drove his fist through the glass of the shower door and with enough force that he hit the tile wall behind it. He pulled back his arm and leaving bits of flesh and blood on the shards of glass. He sat on the floor holding the bleeding arm against his chest and didn't care.

Vicki heard the sound of his fist hitting glass then the wall and rushed into the bedroom. Through the open bathroom door Vicki could make out Henry sitting and holding his arm so she came the rest of the way into the bathroom and saw the blood oozing between his fingers, dripping to the floor. Vicki took a towel from the rack, knelt and said, "Hold out your arm."

Henry did as directed without looking up.

She turned her head to focus on the wounds, "Henry this is pretty bad. If it were anyone else, I'd say you needed stitches."

He tried to pull his arm back and said, "It'll heal."

Vicki didn't let go but instead wrapped the towel around his arm, held it up and applied direct pressure. "You've told me before you need to feed to speed healing. You've lost too much blood tonight, with the stabbing and now this."

Henry looked up, "You're offering?"

Vicki frowned and said, "You know I'd do anything to help you."

"But you won't come with me."

"You weren't listening. I can't. It's not that easy for me to pick up and leave." Vicki tried to release the pressure and the blood started dripping again. "Feed Henry. We'll talk later."

"I wanted to make love with you before taking your blood again."

"If you don't feed now, that won't happen."

Weak and tired from losing so much blood in one night, he gave up arguing and nodded assent.

Vicki said, "Here, apply your own pressure, I won't pull my wrist away while you feed."

Vicki placed one arm behind his head and pulled him toward her breast as she placed the other wrist near his mouth and held her breath waiting for the brief pain of his bite before the the pleasure of his feeding. His vampire power might not work on her mind, but the vampire feeding worked on her emotions.

The vampire let go of his wounded arm and held her wrist firmly to his lips. The first healing swallow relieved the pain and by the third, the bleeding had stopped. Two more swallows and the jagged cuts began to close. As Henry drank from her, he knew he wasn't going to leave this town without her.

Henry's fangs slipped back into their hiding place and his eyes lightened. He looked at the two marks on Vicki's wrist then kissed them tenderly. "You're mine and you always will be. We've shared everything but sex and even if it takes a life time I mean for us to share that too."

Vicki let the proprietary comment go and just leaned into him with her cheek resting on the top of his head and hugged him saying, "What makes you think we haven't?"

Henry shifted in her arms, looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"In my dreams. Since I met you, you've been very busy in my dreams."

"Why not make your dreams our reality?"

"Give it time. We will, just not yet."

"So, what, we go back to the way it was? Mike not being able to get off first base and me not being able to score?"

Vicki pushed away in frustration, "I've got problems that I need to work through in my head before I can commit to anyone."

"Let me help you," then he kissed her with passion.

She kissed him back with equal passion and when the kiss ended she said, "Yeah, thanks. That helps. Now I'm more confused."

"I could confuse you even more."

"Not tonight. I'm so tired I can't stay awake another minute."

He looked at the torn bloody shirt then flexed the muscles in his forearm and smiled, "Much better. I'll drive you home."

"You won't be able to get back here before dawn."

"After all that's happened tonight, I don't want to stay here. I'll find a dark corner at your place. That is, if I'm welcome."

She looked at him with suspicion, "You didn't hurt your arm on purpose, did you?"

"No. I'm afraid my bad Tudor temper got the best of me. I don't like it when I don't get what I want."

"Okay, you can stay at my place, but with that temper don't call me Anne Boleyn."

He gave her one of his killer smiles and said, "My temper's not quite as drastic as my father's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not as Deep or Dark**

**Chapter 2**

Before leaving the condo, Henry changed his shirt and packed a few necessities into a duffel bag.

As they walked to his vintage car, Vicki pointed to the bag and asked, "How long do you plan on staying?"

Henry tried to hide his grin and said, "As long as it takes."

"You aren't giving up, are you?"

"I'm going to get what I want."

Vicki closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest while Henry drove to the apartment complex she called home. Since it was well within walking distance from her office and shopping mall, it suited her needs. She didn't much care whether or not it met his much higher standards.

As though reading her mind he said, "I've spent years in mausoleums, caves, abandoned houses and even under tarps. I treat myself to luxury when I can, but I don't need it."

"So you say. You haven't seen my place."

"What makes you so sure?"

Vicki sat up, "You've been spying on me?"

Shrugging, he admitted, "More or less." He parked behind the complex and looked toward the eastern sky and said, "It's getting light."

Vicki got out of the car and started up the steps with Henry close behind saying, "I'll explain later."

Vicki mumbled under her breath, "You'd better believe it."

The top floor apartment had one bedroom, bath, kitchen with dining area and a living room with a small balcony. The thing that most attracted her to the apartment was its closets. The one by the kitchen was double doored with plenty of room for coats, vacuum, ironing board and crates of books. There was even enough floor space left to allow Henry to lie down on his side with knees bent.

Wedging himself in he said, "This'll do," she started protesting as her mother's lessons on how to treat a guest kicked in." He held up a wire hanger and made ready to secure the doors from the inside saying, "There's no time to argue. I'll be fine."

"Wait!" She hurried into her bedroom and came back with one of her pillows and a blanket. She tossed them at him saying, "At least let me _think_ I played the good hostess." She closed the double doors and heard him wrap the coat hanger around the inside knobs. She patted the closed doors and whispered, "Rest well," and heard him whisper back, "You too."

Vicki fell across the bed and just before falling asleep she mumbled into the covers, "Am I crazy? There's a vampire in the closet and demon marks on my arms. This has been a helluva year."

What seemed like a minute later, the irritating ring of her phone finally broke into her dreams of snapping jaws and clinging arms.

"Wha?" was all she could get out before her mother's cheerful voice chirped, "Good morning."

"Mom! Stop! I just got to bed."

"Victoria! It's after eight in the morning. You should be getting ready for work. You're not coming down with something are you?"

Vicki rolled over onto her back and said, "I'm not sick. I worked late."

"You a job that lets you have regular hours. You need rest in your condition."

"My condition, as you call it, won't get better with sleep. It's what it is. I'm going blind within the next ten years, so while can still see, I'm going to live my life the way I want."

"Well! You don't have to get snippy with me, young lady."

"Sorry. I'm short about a year's worth of sleep."

"Is Michael keeping you up all hours?"

"Not just him."

"You've got someone new? Who is he? When do I get to meet him?"

Vicki looked looked in the direction of the closet, "Henry's not good at family stuff. You might say he's different."

"What does Michael say about him? I trust Michael's opinion."

"Michael has nothing to say about him."

Vicki tuned her mother out as she groped for her glasses and lost track of what she was saying and said, "MOM! Hanging up now. I'll call you later and we can plan a get together."

"Rosalie's daughter visits every other Sunday for dinner."

Vicki mumbled under her breath, "Rosalie's daughter needs a life."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'll come see you when I get a chance."

"I've heard that before. My boss is here. Call you soon."

"Wait for me to call you."

"Like that'll happen anytime soon. Next time tell me about Henry."

With a sigh Vicki broke the connection, stood up, stumbled out to the kitchen and

patted the closet door as she went by saying, "It must be nice to sleep through ringing phones, traffic, and garbage pick-up."

There was no chance of falling asleep again so she got ready and walked to the office hoping to finish the paperwork on a few cases so she could get paid.

Looking at Coreen's desk, she promised herself a call in the early afternoon.

Just as she sat behind her desk the phone started ringing. "Nelson Investigations."

"Hi Vicki, it's me."

"Hey Coreen. I was just thinking about calling you. How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess." She paused, then said, "Vicki, I need some time."

Vicki looked at the files on her desk and said, "Take what you need. There's not enough here to keep us both busy."

"Would you be okay with the idea of my not coming back at all?"

"Take some time and think about it. You don't have to make up your mind today."

"Thanks. About my last paycheck..."

"There'll be a check in the mail for the last few days you worked. I can't afford to give you vacation pay."

"No problem. I'll be in touch. Promise."

Vicki hung up and said to the wall, "Rats. There goes the one person who understood what happened."

Vicki looked at her files, booted up the computer and checked on some facts before finishing up the paperwork and sending out statements. The rest of the morning moved quickly and just about the time she was thinking about eating, Mike walked in with a fast food bag and two large coffees.

"Hey Vick. If I feed you, can we talk?"

"You don't need to bribe me, but it helps."

"About last night, it was real, right? Vampires, demons, possession, it's all real?"

"As real as it gets."

"I've been suspended for two weeks. Long enough for me to hunt down Fitzroy and end it."

"God, Mike. Give it a rest. Henry is my friend and I'll do what it takes to keep him safe. Don't make me hurt you."

"Vicki! He's a blood sucking parasite that's brought you nothing but trouble."

Vicki braced her hands on the desk and stood, "Michael Celluci I'll say this one last time. Henry's my friend. Hurt him and you'll be hurting me."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm in love with you and that _thing_ is keeping us apart."

"Our constant fighting drove us apart. You're in the habit of telling me how to live my life and I'm in the habit of doing as I please."

"So you'll throw away ten years because of a vampire?"

"We were already apart before I met him. I'm not going to be a nice little girl and listen to her daddy telling her what to do. You lost that right before you ever had it. Mike, if you want to remain my friend, leave my other friends alone."

"Vicki, I've got to get my own life and career back on track and if your going to be a part of it, he goes for good."

"That's up to you. Personally, I want both of you as friends and partners."

"And sex?"

"My business. You're not buying a car, so quit shopping for the best deal. I come with strings attached and one of them is Henry."

Vicki's sleeves pulled back as she was talking with her hands waving about and the recent bruise from Henry's bite caught Mike's eye, "Did he feed from you after I left?"

"Out of bounds. That's not your business."

Mike was about to say more when when Vicki stopped him, "Mike, leave now, before the real fight starts. Come back when you can accept me and my choices. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, so don't tell me how to live mine."

"Fine, but if there are any corpses drained of blood, I'm coming to you first, then hunt down Fitzroy."

*******

She got back to the apartment a little after four, checked the closet door and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

Henry became aware of the cramped position he was in, but remembered where he was and what had happened. Surrounded by the scent of Vicki, he breathed deeply and thought_ that's good_. He listened and heard the slow steady heart beating a few feet away and knew she was asleep. Unwinding the coat hanger, Henry stood and moved moved silently to where she lay. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she didn't move at this touch. He looked at the deep brown circles under her eyes and her exhausted, hungry and drained appearance. Frowning, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off her jeans and shirt, then decided the bra didn't look all that comfortable and removed it too. The vampire and the man looked at her with desire. In their eyes, she was perfect with the curves and mounds of a woman's body meant to be loved and cherished. She was everything he wanted in a woman and he planned to have her and love her for ever. Right now she needed sleep, then a hot meal. He could and would give her both. He placed a deep compulsion in her mind that would keep her sleeping until sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not as Dark or Deep**

**Chapter 3**

He wandered around the all night grocery store trying to figure out what she would like to eat. Grocery shopping was a novel experience since he didn't cook, had never tried to use a microwave, but he was determined to make the best of it and have food ready when she woke up. He went up and down the aisles, selecting then putting items back on the shelf. Finally, he came upon the freezer section and found ready to heat and eat meals that almost made sense. He picked out one that reminded him of things he liked as a child. As he made his way to the check out, he snagged a half gallon of orange juice.

He could hear Vicki beginning to stir in the bedroom, so he popped the meal into the microwave hoping he made the correct selections for time and temperature given the fact the directions included settings for various wattage microwaves and he didn't know what kind Vicki had. He pulled out the food and carried it along with coffee into the bedroom, placed them on the nightstand and went back for a large glass of orange juice.

Vicki woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes and sat up reaching for her glasses. Henry handed them to her and said, "I hope you like your breakfast."

Vicki looked at him in confusion saying, "It's dinner time. I got home just a few minutes ago."

Henry said, "Don't yell. You've been asleep for the twelve hours."

"How?"

"I sort of kept you asleep."

"Sort of?"

"You were asleep when I got up. You looked exhausted so I kept you asleep all night. It's almost dawn."

"You undressed me and _made_ me sleep ?"

"I thought you'd be more comfortable without clothes and you needed the rest."

"You didn't ask me first."

"How do you feel?"

"Rested." Henry started to smirk and Vicki added, " And wipe that smug look off your face. Just because you were right, doesn't mean you were _right_."

Henry tried to work that statement out in his head, shrugged, handed her the tray and sat down beside her saying, "Eat while it's still warm. That's the first meal I've ever fixed, you bloody well better eat it."

Vicki looked at the soggy pancakes and shriveled sausages, "Thanks." She took a fork full, swallowed, then drank some coffee.

She finished it off in a few bites, then Henry handed her the juice and instructed, "Drink all the juice, I'm told it helps with blood loss. I took more than I should have the night before. That's not helping you much either."

Vicki did as told and handed him the empty glass, "You're a good nurse."

"I've had some experience tending the sick and wounded."

"Oh?"

He sat straighter and said, "Royals have an obligation to their subjects. I wasn't there to take care of my land, but that doesn't mean I couldn't take care of my people. In different cities, at different times, I helped those in need. A healthy population means it's easier for me to feed."

Vicki teased, "Here I thought you did it out of the kindness of your heart."

Henry looked at the clock and said, "The sun's about to rise and I don't have time to share my love with you."

Vicki reached out a hand, "You did, just now. Thanks for the good night's sleep and breakfast in bed."

Vicki followed as he left the bedroom and opened the closet door. "I see you've rearranged my stuff."

"I hope you don't mind. Your books are on a bookshelf I bought tonight and the ironing board and vacuum are in the closet in your bedroom."

"Make yourself to home. I have a feeling your going to be here for some time."

"I hope so Vicki. I really hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not as Dark or Deep**

**Chapter 4**

Vicki stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to put on a touch of mascara as Henry stood looking in the same mirror, studying his own reflection. They kept getting in each other's way and finally Vicki gave him a gentle shove saying, "My lease, I get first dibs on the mirror."

Henry adjusted the wave in his hair and countered, "I'm paying the rent."

Vicki smiled at him as he continued to analyze his looks. For the last few weeks he had been in the process of re-inventing himself. Henry Fitzroy had left town for good and Hank Royce had moved in. Where Henry had red gold hair and deep blue eyes, Hank had dark brown hair and green eyes. The well dressed look Henry preferred was set aside for the very casual Hank. Tee shirts and jeans were what he wore in public these days.

Vicki lips formed a slight pout as she said, "I hate the fact you look better and younger than me."

Henry looked at her image in the mirror, "You're beautiful." Then he smiled and let a bit of the vampire show, " I can't understand why you doubt that. We could always stop your aging."

Vicki shook her head saying, "I've come to a decision about that."

Henry turned away from the mirror and placed his hands on her waist, "What is it?"

She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I'll tell you later tonight. First I have to meet up with Mike. He called today and said it was time for us to talk."

She went into the other room to get her coat and bag before saying, "Henry, I've liked having you stay here with me. I'm sorry I didn't take advantage of all your skills as a lover."

Henry watched as she closed the door behind her and said to himself, "_Well old boy, it sounds like you'd I'd better hunt for another place to live."_

Vicki walked into the Chinese restaurant that had been her favorite when she and Mike were together and looked around. She moved toward _their _table and saw an outline of two people sitting side by side, when she heard Mike call out, "Keep coming Vicki."

Vicki got closer and saw that Mike was wearing his '_lucky'_ tie and pointed to it saying, "That looks familiar."

Mike looked down, "Not really, it's new. It's a gift from Marianna." Mike stood and added, "Vicki, this is Marianna Celluci, my wife."

Vicki sat down hard on the chair Mike held out for her as he said, "Marianna, this is Vicki Nelson, the best partner I ever had."

Vicki put a cop's mask on her face and sat making polite small talk as Mike explained how he had met Marianna again at a high school reunion. She had been the love of his teenage life and now, after so many years, all the old feelings were back plus he found out that he had a nineteen year old son. The mistakes of twenty years ago were corrected with a simple wedding.

As soon as she was able, Vicki made her excuses, wished the couple happiness and left. She walked the busy streets until she could think straight and hailed a cab.

Vicki jabbed at the button that would take her to her apartment. She kept praying under her breath, _'be there' _ as the elevator stopped at every floor thanks to someone's prank. She said out loud, "Damn it! Be there."

She fought with the key trying to push it into the lock as the door opened. She shoved past Henry and he closed the door.

She spun around and said, "Turn me."

Henry brought his brows together and asked, "What did you say?"

"What's so hard to understand? I said turn me vampire. Right now."

"Not without knowing what happened. You can't come home and start giving me orders without some kind of explanation."

Vicki threw her bag against the wall and came straight at Henry saying, "I thought you wanted me. Take me, have sex, take blood and give me death."

Henry pulled her in and held her in a bone crushing hug while whispering, "I want you Vicki, and when we love it will be with joy, not anger or tears. If you want to be vampire, I'll do that too. But first, tell me what's wrong."

"That damn low life, sorry ass, rat bastard, excuse for a useless cop got married."

"Celluci? Married?"

"He knocked up his prom date in high school and now, twenty years later she's back, and he married her."

"Oh, Vicki. I'm sorry."

"Finally, I figure out who I want and why and it gets f'd up."

Henry dropped his arms and said, "I don't appreciate being a second choice."

Vicki grabbed onto him and gave him a shake saying, "Damn it, Fitzroy. You aren't the second choice, you're the first. I chose you, but I wanted to be the one to finally dump Mike permanently, not the other way around."

The vampire pushed aside the carefully constructed mask Henry wore in public and snarled, "Once you start down this path there's no turning back."


	5. Chapter 5

Vicki looked into the face of death and fought the urge to look away as he moved forward, forcing her to step back until she was up against a wall. He continued moving until he crushed her against it so that she could barely breath, his eyes were black and the light from the kitchen danced off his long white fangs. His snarl turned into a deep growl as he said, "You will die and if you come back you will never be the same. All the humans around you will be prey, including Mike, your mother, and everyone else you've ever valued. The loneliness will break your heart. At best other vampires will be distance acquaintances and at worst, enemies to be destroyed. You and I will have to struggle with the urge to kill each other in order to stay together after the first year of your transition." He stopped talking and ran his tongue along the curve of her neck from the earlobe to the notch at the base of her throat. He moved his hips from side to side against her thigh so that she could feel his erection and his hand slipped up under the hem of her tee so that he could unhook her bra and fondle her breasts. He was using all his vampire powers to arouse and repulse.

Vicki closed her eyes as her passion for him surfaced and said, "Quit stalling." Her hand found the tab of his zipper and worked at it until she freed his cock, marveling at the size and firmness of his erection at the same time savoring the softness of the skin. She felt his power rising to overtake her will and she gave it to him without reservation.

She rubbed her chin on his head and said, "I've been thinking about sex with you for the last year and a half. I've looked in history books trying to find all the references to you, your mother's family and the time in which you were born. Then I tracked down the documentation about the existence of vampires. By the time I finally accepted what my eyes were showing me, I was in love with you. No matter what I'm doing, you interrupt. I keep checking the clock thinking in a few hours, or minutes you'll be awake and my real life will begin."

Tired of tracing the blood vessels in her neck, the vampire mouthed her wrist where his sensitive tongue could feel the pin prick scars of his previous feedings. Until tonight, the feedings didn't include sex. He resisted biting down in order to say, "Let me come into you as your blood comes into me."

Vicki dipped her chin in agreement.

Henry growled and made quick work of removing the clothes that kept him from the living warmth of her sex. He teased her lips apart with his tongue as his fingers teased her clit. When she was wet and ready, he used his hand to guide his cock into her. He timed his movements to the relaxing and tightening of her cunt's muscles, and as they both reached climax, he bit down on the inside of her lower lip so that he could feed.

She scratched at his arms and chest trying to fight him off and at the same time urge him to continue. Every emotion she had ever felt for him roiled through her.

The vampire, satisfied with blood and sex retreated, allowing Henry to rule what remained of the night. He looked at her, grinned and said, "Did I hurt you in my enthusiasm?"

"No." Vicki said as she traced the quickly healing scratches on Henry's chest and arms and added, "It looks like I did some damage of my own. When are you turning me?"

Henry's arms held her as he leaned against the wall and said, "To the rest of the world you'll have to die. It's best if your body's found and there's a funeral."

Vicki stood straight and said, "I hadn't counted on that."

Henry stood straighter and said, "Your turning will start tonight but I plan on taking my time. We're going to plan carefully and do it right. We need to make sure you have every chance to succeed." He traced the curve of her chin and added, "There's enough of the night left for us to make love again before I start turning you. The vampire got its way, now what's left of the human in me wants its share of love."

Vicki smiled at Henry's boyish good looks and nodded in agreement then walked into the bedroom and pulled down the covers, "The bed's ready, let's make use of it."

Henry's deep blue eyes sparkled as he joined her with kisses and gentle strokes of his hands. Vicki matched him kiss for kiss and stroke for stroke. By the time their lovemaking was finished, no part of their bodies remained secret or on touched by the other.

Henry held her tight against him as he felt the first warning of the coming dawn, "It's almost time for me to head to the closet." He bit down on his own wrist and offered it to her, "Lick away the blood before it heals. Don't expect to feel anything yet. This is just the beginning."

Vicki did as he instructed then said, "Don't make me wait too long before the next step."

He kissed the nape of her neck and said as he slipped out of bed, "Believe me, I won't. But we must do this right."

Vicki and Henry spent the next few days making and eliminating ideas about the future. It seemed to both of them that timing was the biggest issue. While the discussions were cold and calculating, their lovemaking grew hotter and even more satisfying. The vampire got it's share of blood and lust. Vicki found she had the pleasure of two distinct lovers in one beautiful package, so she enjoyed the delay in her turning and Henry found he too appreciated the wait. His written words and graphic art took on a romantic tone and his publisher was excited with the changes, feeling there was a huge untapped market for romantic, graphic stories with just a hint of darkness.

*******

Henry was sitting on the lighted table in Vicki's office, checking some galley proofs of a novel completed before the condo incident, when he heard Mike coming up the walk. He kept his eyes down, waiting to see Vicki's reaction. Mike hadn't talked to her since the day he told her he was married.

Mike opened the outer door and shouted, "Vick, is it safe to come in?"

Vicki came around from behind the desk and stood with her hands on her hips saying, "Depends on what you mean by safe. If you're asking if I'll slug you, the answer's no. On the other hand, if you're asking if I'm going to start yelling, the answer's maybe."

"I'm not apologizing, if that's what you're after. Can I come in the rest of the way?"

"The door's open until ten every night. There's an hour to go, so, yeah, come on in. Be careful though, there's a vampire behind the door and two ghosts in the bathroom."

Mike came into her office, "Very funny." He turned to Henry and said, "Hey, bite anyone lately?"

Henry looked up at that and said, "About an hour ago. I left the corpse on your door step."

Mike stared at him and said, "It's the corpse on the door step that I'm here about."

Henry sat up straight as Vicki demanded, "What the hell are you talking about? Henry been here with me since he got up and he doesn't leave corpses lying around."

Mike sputtered, "Joke."

Vicki said, "Not funny." Then balled up her fist and swung at Mike as he ducked. "Celluci, hold still so I can deck you."

Henry's eyes darkened, his lips pulled back from the sharp pointed teeth as he said , "You'll go to far one of these days."

Mike held up a hand and pointed to Henry, "He started it, Vicki. I was trying to be friendly then he said he left a body."

Henry's civilized mask settled back in place and Vicki said, "Mike, no teasing Henry. Henry, no baiting Mike. You haven't been together for two minutes and I feel like the referee at a hockey game." She pointed to the client chairs and added, "Both of you to the penalty box."

Henry picked up the proofs and said, "I'll see you back at the apartment."

Mike held out his hand, "Stay. Actually I came to ask both of you for some help."

Henry paused and tilted his chin for Mike to continue.

Mike sat and turned so that he could watch both their faces, "I accept the things that happened in the last year were real. Others, like Crowley, don't." He shook his head adding, "Ghosts, demons, and vampires are more than a person should have to face in life." Then Mike wiped his face with his hand and Vicki saw how worried he was.

He continued, "We've lost a lot of good people over the past few weeks to illness, accidents, suicide and three murders. It's well beyond the law of averages for a metropolitan police force to lose that many in so short a time. There's nothing I can put my finger on, but there's something unnatural happening."

Vicki felt ashamed that she hadn't kept up with what was going on in the force she had been part of for ten years and asked, "Who did we lose?"

Mike gave her a list of names and as she studied it she tried to recall the faces that matched the names. She looked up, then handed the list to Henry saying, "This doesn't make sense. Why so many and why in just one precinct?"

"It's not just one, it's all of them. Here's the rest of the names, from the entire city."

Vicki took the other page and slowly counted the names then counted them a second time, "Thirteen in two months and no one sees a connection but you?"

"All died from different causes. And I see it because you and prince opened my eyes to things better not seen."

Henry raised an eyebrow at being called prince, but chose not to say anything.

Vicki gave Henry a quick smile and said, "Mike, if you're going to call attention to his royal heritage, use his proper honorific."

Mike gave Henry a slight bow and said, "Sir."

Henry didn't bother to correct Mike, but asked, "How do you think we can help?"

Mike said, "Vicki can see patterns where no one else can, and you? You know what's really in the world. I tried contacting Coreen and Dr. Sagara. Coreen said she's not up to it, and Sagara won't return my calls."

"And Dr. Mohadevan?"

"She examined a few of the victims and certified cause of death. As a favor to me, she reviewed the records of a few of the others and didn't find anything." Mike stood and leaned over Vicki's desk, "I'm telling you something's not right with all this."

Henry stood and said, "I'll see if I can find out if there's anything going on with the _others_."

"You're not going to tell me who or what you're referring too, are you?"

Henry gave him a wicked grin, "Do you want me to?"

Mike shook his head no and said, "Not really, but whatever it is, it needs to be stopped. We can't afford to lose all the good ones on the force."

Vicki stood and said, "We'll do what we can. No promises. You know this won't be easy or fast."

"I know. I'm heading home, I've got the early shift. Call me when you've got something."

Vicki came around from behind the desk and said,"We will." Then she made a fist and tapped him not so gently on the shoulder and added, "Take care of yourself and your family. Make sure Kate watches your back."

"Kate watches out for me and I watch out for her. We're a good team, not as good as you and I were, but good enough to keep Crowley pissed." He walked out into the night with a lighter step than he had when he came in.

"You still care for him." It was more of a statement than a question on Henry's part.

"Yes. He's been a part of my life for a long time and admit it, you care for him too."

Henry didn't bother to deny it, just turned off the lighted table and said, "I need a private word with him." Before Vicki could open her mouth, the front door stood open and Henry was gone.

Vicki gave a snort, turned off the rest of the lights and waited in the reception area for him to return.

Henry was standing by Mike's car as he hit the remote to unlock the door. Mike almost dropped his keys as he said, "God, Fitzroy. Why must you do that?"

"I like watching you jump." Henry's eyes turned darker and he spoke with a husky tone, "Mike, you'll owe us for this help."

He agreed saying, "Yes, I'll owe you."

"When the time is right, I'll give you instructions and you'll follow them to the letter."

Mike tried to fight off the command saying, "I won't do anything to hurt my family or friends."

Henry increased the power and said, "It won't involve physically hurting anyone. You'll be helping Vicki to start a new life."

Mike stared at him and asked, "With you?"

Henry's eyes darkened further as he said, "That is no concern of yours. You have a wife and a son, give Vicki a chance to find her own way."

Mike closed his eyes, breathed deeply then said, "Stop vamping me, Fitzroy. You help me stop what's causing all the deaths on the force and I'll do what's needed to help Vicki."

Henry let the vampire power fade and said, "I'm impressed. Your resistance to me is improving." He opened the door to Mike's car and added, "I know you don't trust me, but believe what I say. Vicki will always be safe with me and I won't ever leave her."

Mike nodded and got into the car, "That I believe." Before Mike could add, " I'll be waiting to hear from you." Henry was gone.

Vicki felt Henry's lips brush her cheek and she asked, "What did you tell him?"

"That you're safe with me, that I'll never leave you and that he owes us both."

Vicki turned so she could put her arms around his waist, "What does he owe us?"

"He's the key to your turning and your death."


	6. Chapter 6

Henry fought the urge to snarl at the watcher in the corner as he finished feeding. He made himself concentrate on what he was doing and noted his saliva had stopped the last trickle of blood on the long scratch he made through his bite mark. The wound now looked like it was self inflicted. Henry placed a false memory and a command in the young man's mind. _"You scratched yourself trying to shave too close. Go! Join your friends and don't look back." _ The young man turned toward the bright lights as Henry went deeper into the back alley and let out a deep growl as he walked.

Vicki knew by the sound, he was angry, "Quit growling. I've got to learn sometime."

Henry shook his head and the growl changed to a chuckle, "You've tasted my blood a few times and you're already trying to learn how to feed. I should have known you'd jump off the deep end."

"I was pushed. But yeah, that's how I learned to swim." Vicki placed a hand on his forearm, "Why are you so angry?"

"_I'm_ not. The monster's another story. Vampires are cautious to the point of paranoia. Mistakes can mean death. I called too much attention to myself this last year and now I can't allow anymore slip ups. Let's finish with Mike's business and plan your death. We can't afford to be noticed, so please, don't follow me again."

"It's getting harder to be separated. It's like I'm being pulled to find you against my will."

"That's the vampire calling for it's child." Henry held her close and said, "I can make you sleep when I go out to feed."

"No. Don't. If I wake up and know you're gone, it'll make it worse."

He let his arms drop and took her by the elbow, "If that's what you want. Anyway, let's get working on Mike's problem. Any ideas?"

They walked out of the alley behind the bar and strolled down the street looking like any young couple enjoying a pleasant evening on the town.

"Yeah, a few. There has to be a turning point where all the deaths started. Something that each one had in common. It could be a place, a date, an incident, but something's always the trigger."

"As much as I loath to do it, I'll try to reach one of the _others. _There may have been a tremor in ley lines."

"Ley lines?"

"Power sources. Magic. Just because I don't like the dark arts, doesn't mean I can't use them."

"You could talk to that witch, Sinead."

"No I can't. I need to stay away from her, and so do you."

"Coreen or Dr. Sagara?"

"Same thing. We need to stay away from them. Astaroth is still out there, and it's safer for them if we stay out of their lives."

She smiled, "So that leaves us."

"Pretty much. We might be able to get a lead from Dr. Mohadevan. If you can, contact her without anyone else knowing about it."

"I can do that. What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure yet, but she's helped us in the past. She has an affinity for the dead."

They reached the lot where Henry's car was parked and he opened the door saying, "How did you find me and how did you get here?"

"I can hear your heart beating, I followed the sound. Plus for someone that's trying to hide, you never change your hunting pattern."

Henry raised an eyebrow, held the door open as she got into his car and commanded, "Explain."

"You lead an ordered life. You're trying to create a new persona, but you still do things the same way when you hunt." Holding up her hand she started folding down fingers as she added, " Here's the sequence. First you hunt in the park, next the theater, bar, art studio, dance club, then the cycle repeats but at lower socio-economic level. When you've finished up with the least expensive strip malls, you start over. You also rotate clockwise - east, south, west, and finally north."

"No I don't, and how would you know?"

She shrugged, "I see patterns. You've told to me more than you realize."

Henry sat behind the wheel of the car, looking at nothing, taking in her words and matching them up to the last year. He sighed and said, "It's a wonder I've lived this long if I'm such a creature of habit."

"No," She shook her head, "You take only what you need, give pleasure in return and there's been no deaths reported due to unexplained, excessive blood loss, so you're not calling attention to yourself. If you hadn't met me, you could've gone unnoticed forever."

"I was bored out of my mind and needed a change. I'm happy having you a part of my life. But no more following me."

"I can't promise that. You're my partner and for better or worse, I'm covering your back, just like I expect you to cover mine."

Henry started the car and grinned, "Always, Vicki."

*******

Mike hung up the phone and hung his head. Marianna came over to where he sat and said, "Tell me."

"My former partner died."

"Vicki?"

Mike shook his head, "No. Dave. He had a heart attack and died in his sleep. I need to go see Vicki. She'll want to know and I can't tell her this one over the phone."

Marianna lips tightened to a thin line. Vicki was the one woman she feared could take Mike away from her.

Mike saw the look and said, "Ah, come on Marianna, I told you all about Vicki and me. Anyway, she's seriously involved with someone else."

Mariana crossed her arms under her breasts and said, "Mike, I'm coming with you."

Mike gave up without a fight. Growing up with sisters, then being with Vicki had taught him one thing, when a woman crossed her arms under her breasts it was easier to go along with her and not argue.

Mike picked up the cell and punched in Vicki's number, "Hey Vick. I need to talk with you and Henry. Can you meet up with me and Marianna at the Chinese place?"

*******

Vicki held the phone away from her mouth and said to Henry, "Mike wants both of us to meet up with him and Marianna at the Chinese place."

Henry shrugged and Vicki spoke into the phone, "Yeah, we can be there. But what _aren't_ you saying?"

*******

"Yeah, that's right. Marianna wants to meet Henry. She's afraid you've still the hots for me."

Marianna threw her arms in the air and started giving him some very graphic hand gestures.

Mike started laughing and said to Marianna, "Vicki says you better not get the hots for her man."

Then said into the phone, "We'll see you there in about an hour."

Marianna, relieved to see a ghost of a smile on Mike's face said, "Don't ever grow up, Mike. You're still the kid that stole my heart. I'm so sorry about Dave." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and went to change.

Mike placed his hand on his cheek and said after her, "It's too late for me to grow up and I got my heart back the night you walked into the high school reunion."

*******

Henry's nose twitched as he entered the restaurant with Vicki and whispered, "How can you stand the smell?"

Vicki poked him in the ribs and whispered back, "It's gotten worse or your blood's starting to work it's magic on me."

Henry saw Mike sitting with his back to the wall, beside him a petite raven haired beauty and deftly guided Vicki toward them.

Marianna saw Vicki and then the slender man standing slightly behind her. Her eyes widened as she felt the pull of Henry's natural charm and good looks, "Oh my God, Mike. Is that Vicki's friend? He's gorgeous."

Mike felt a very familiar jealousy in the pit of his stomach, "Don't you start too. He's Vicki's. And you're mine."

"Stop it. I was just commenting. I wonder how she found him? Are there anymore out there like him?"

Mike put a possessive arm around his wife and said, "God! I hope not."

Marianna smiled at Vicki and Henry as Mike stood, "Vicki you and Marianna have already met. Marianna this is Henry.."

Henry interrupted before Mike could finish the introductions, "It's nice to meet you. Call me Hank. Vicki didn't tell me how lovely you are. Good job catching this one, Mike."

Mike said, "Sit both of you. We've already ordered our dinner. You want anything?"

Vicki asked for a beer and Hank nodded in agreement.

After the drinks came and the small talk was finished Vicki said, "Okay Mike, we're here. What did you want to talk about that you couldn't over the phone?"

"Dave Graham died of a heart attack late this afternoon. I didn't want you to hear it over the phone or read it in the paper. Some news is better face to face."

Vicki and Henry glanced at each other, then Vicki asked, "Will he be seen by Dr. Mohadevan?"

Mike looked confused then made the connection, "He should be there now." He looked at Marianna and said, "I'm not as hungry as I thought. How about you?"

Marianna picked up on unspoken meaning and said, "Change the order to carry out. We can eat later."

Mike gave her a quick squeeze, "Thanks, Mar."

Henry stood and said, "I'm sorry. I just remembered I have an appointment." He leaned down to kiss Vicki's cheek and said quietly, "Mohadevan."

Vicki nodded and said, "Sorry, Hank. I forgot all about it when Mike called. Don't let them keep you too late. I'm sure Mike and Marianna will give me a ride home."

Mike nodded and Marianna said, "Of course."

Once out of their sight, Henry moved at vampire speed along the tops of buildings to the morgue.

***

Henry could hear the doctor as she talked to the heavyset man lying on the cart, "So Dave, are you going to tell me what happened, or must I look inside." She patted his cold hand and turned her head to say, "Henry. Is that you standing in the dark?"

Henry moved out from the shadows and asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Rajani Mohadevan gave a half smile and said, "The dead talk to me. I can hear what they say. What are _you_ trying to tell me Henry?"


	7. Chapter 7

Henry heard Dr. Mohadevan's words and asked, "What do you mean?"

She pointed to Dave, "He's left his body, you haven't. Tell me, what does it feel like to be dead?"

Henry thought for a moment, weighing what she asked against what she meant then said, "Are you willing to help me?"

Tilting her head to the side while patting Dave's hand again she said, "Perhaps, if I know what it is you want from us."

"I want to know why there have been so many deaths involving police officers over the last few weeks."

"So does Detective Celluci. My dead friends all tell me they died from accidents, illness, cancer, heart problems, and gunshot wounds. There's nothing to connect them."

"Are you sure you're looking at the right causes of death?"

Frowning, Rajani went over to her files, pulled out the last few autopsy reports she had done and said, "I'm very thorough." She held the files out to Henry, "These don't lie."

Henry waved them off and said, "I know you're thorough. Only you could have found a finger print on a corpse's heart. Could there have been anything that would've sped up a cause of death in these cases?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps they were fated to die."

Henry's eyes widened as he made a mental connection and said, "I'll answer one question about death."

Dr. Rajani Mohadevan clapped her hands like a child receiving a present. "Not yet. I have to think about what I want to know." She frowned, "Only one question?"

"If you do special favor for Vicki and me, I'll try to answer three."

"What's the favor?"

"I'll tell you once we know what's causing these deaths."

"There's always something unusual when you and Vicki are involved." She glanced at Dave, "And you my friend, what will you tell me?" She looked back, saw that Henry was gone and continued speaking to Dave, "There's so much he can explain to me if I just ask the right questions."

Henry made his way back to his car and headed home. When he arrived, he found Vicki sitting at her computer muttering and jotting down notes. She impatiently gestured to him and said, "Come over here, look at the screen and tell me what you see."

Henry stood behind her, bent and rested his chin on her shoulder, "It looks like an aerial shot of the city. I would say it's an accident scene. Got any more?"

Vicki nodded and hit the play icon. A twenty second film appeared on the monitor and Henry asked to have it repeated several times before saying, "An accident pure and simple. The child stepped out from between parked cars and the police cruiser tapped her. From what I can see, it wasn't going fast and it was a glancing blow."

"That's what I thought and the accident report confirms she was unhurt, but to be on the safe side she was transported to the hospital in a police ambulance. The emergency reports say she was discharged to her father's care in good health but she died in her sleep later that same night. There was further inquiry, but the only thing that could be found on autopsy was a slight scrape on the side of her face. This tape was the only eye witness documentation, other than the two officers in the cruiser. And the only reason we have this is because a cameraman in a news helicopter was taking practice shots."

"When did this happen?"

Vicki pointed to the time stamp at the bottom of the video and said, "Three months ago." She hit save, and powered down the computer while asking, "Did you get anything from Mohadevan?"

He started nibbling on her ear, "She gave me an idea."

Vicki pushed back her chair and he moved enough to give her room to stand then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him and she said, "What? The smell of death making you horny?"

He tightened his arms and whispered in her ear, "That wasn't the idea, but now that you've put it into my head, I'm going to act on it."

Vicki held still, closed her eyes and let all her senses concentrate on him. The smell of his spicy scent and cool hands touching her bare skin. She listened the whispered words of love and the sound of him unzipping his jeans. She felt his erection against her butt as his tongue and lips found the ticklish places on the back of her neck and below her ears. His finger found the tender nub at the core of her and teased until she was wet and ready for him. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her tighter against his body as he entered her from behind. Gasping in pleasure, Vicki rocked back and forth meet his thrusts. With the first spasms of their mutual pleasure Henry bit down on a vein near the surface of shoulder and took her blood. She looked down at his hand near her chin and bit the side of his thumb causing him to bleed tasting his blood before the wound could heal.

The vampire within him felt the joy of a parent watching his child's first steps as he said, "I shouldn't let you do this. I'm not ready to have you turn yet."

Vicki felt him slip out of her and she turned to face him, "I know, but lately, your blood is the only thing that tastes good."

*******

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she scowled and said, "Why can't I help you with the dark arts?"

Henry waved her back and said, "You don't know what you're doing."

She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "Teach me."

He shook his head no and said, "There's not enough time and I'm not sure if your marks will interfere."

Vicki hadn't thought of the marks on her arms in weeks, glanced down at them and said, "Oh."

He stopped gathering his supplies and said, "Tomorrow, during the day see if you can find the connections between the child and the police who died. Her death is part of this, I'm sure of it."

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she processed his idea along with a few thoughts of her own, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from, but how can her death be linked to what's happening?"

"That's what I'm going to find out through the use of the craft."

"If you're not going to let me help, I'm going to go to bed."

Henry gave her a half smile, held out a bunch of herbs and a small marble mortar and pestle, "If I haven't joined you within a half hour, come back out here, crush these herbs and put them under my nose. The fumes will break the trance."

Vicki accepted the items and said, "So, I'm your back up plan."

"Always." He made a shooing gesture and added, "Go, there's not much of the night left."


	8. Chapter 8

With the items lined up on the kitchen counter and Vicki safe in the bedroom, there was nothing left to keep Henry from starting the spell, but still he hesitated before he bent and faintly drew the pentagram on the kitchen floor. He kept the size as small as he could while allowing enough room for a man's head in the center. Then drew an outer circle connecting the five points and around that he drew the last circle with sea salt. He placed a black candle at the tip of each point and lit them in order, going from the top and moving counter clockwise chanting the words of an ancient spell. When the last candle was lit he was ready for the blood offering. Holding the hilt of the sharp dagger in his right hand he wrapped the left hand around the blade, then he focused his will on the spell and the one he was calling up. Just before he drew the blade across his palm he heard Vicki gasp as if in pain. He opened his eyes and saw two pieces of flatware that she had thrown into the sink. They landed in the form of a cross and Henry understood that by completing the spell and calling forth a demon he would be no better than Norman Bridewell, the one who had called forth a demon and placed the marks of evil on Vicki's arms.

Henry's foot moved forward to break the lines of the circles and pentagram when he heard a voice in his head say, _look into the center of the pentagram. _ Glancing down he saw the linoleum cloud over with smoke from the burning candles and an image of one of his early paintings became visible. The voice added, _Not all that comes from the other world is evil but it's better to avoid further attempts to contact the dark forces or you could lose the one you truly love. The pain she feels is real, go to her. _With that said, the the image faded and Henry's foot continued it's forward movement obliterating the symbols.He blew out the candles and went to Vicki.

She looked up at the sound of her door opening and felt his weight on the bed before actually seeing him, "What's wrong?"

He reached out for her hand, squeezed it in both of his then released it saying, "Nothing's wrong now. There could have been if I hadn't stopped in time."

She held out her arms palms up so the marks were visible, "They're throbbing."

Henry placed his cool hands over them and said, "I know. I heard your gasp as I was about to complete the spell. I opened my eyes and saw the cross in the sink."

"What cross?"

"You threw your silverware in the sink after eating."

"So?"

"They landed in the form of a cross and I realized that there was a risk if I called on a demon for help."

"Now what?"

"Everything that's happened since the child died is connected and you need to find that connection while I'm gone for the day. Try to talk with the child's father and talk to Rajani, maybe she's learned more from Dave."

"Is she interviewing him or doing an autopsy?"

"Knowing her, it's both."

She watched him as he traced the marks with his fingers and frowned. Vicki let out a slow breath and said, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You and I aren't to blame for these marks, but we'll be suffering the consequences for ages. We can never summon help using the dark arts."

Vicki pulled her arms back and said, "I've always relied on myself and my skills as an investigator. We don't need the dark arts. Come on Henry, we can do this. Share your ideas with me."

Henry glanced up to the ceiling before saying, "I do have some ideas, but before we talk about them, use today to get as much information you can, then we'll put it all together tonight." He pushed her back on the pillows, laid down beside her and brought the covers up their chins adding, "I want to hold you while you sleep."

Vicki smiled, "Would you like something else first?"

"I won't say no to a quick bite, then I'll hold you close and think until sunrise. I promise will get to the bottom of this soon."

She mumbled, "So you say," as he used just a touch of his power to lull her to sleep after he had taken a taste of her.

Henry allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the very human luxury of cuddling her close before he got down to some serious thinking.

Just before dawn he got up and went to her computer to do an internet search for the painting he'd seen in the mist. He was surprised to see that it was in the city's art museum. He wrote a quick note and taped it to the monitor.

Vicki woke up to the smell of coffee and was out of bed before she could grab her glasses. She saw a note taped to the bedroom door. _There won't be many more mornings for you to enjoy coffee, so I started a pot for you._

Vicki smiled through her morning grump thinking _what a choice, _having Henry or having a cup of coffee. She'd take Henry over coffee any day. She thought about it a bit more and decided she'd better eat as many of her favorite foods as she could before he turned her.

After two cups of coffee, a piece of toast and a shower, Vicki sat down in front of her computer and found Henry's second note:

1. We need to know about the child's father and mother.

2. Any connection between the police officers that died in the last two months - (look for the

_odd or unusual)._

3. We're going to the art museum after I've eaten.

Vicki grabbed her notes on the death of the little girl and called the phone number listed on the incident report. She managed to reach him and asked if they could meet somewhere and a time and place for early the same afternoon was agreed upon.

She then called Dr. Mohadevan and after two rings she answered the phone greeting her with a cheerful, "Vicki, your friend Dave and I have been having quite a discussion. He's told me ever so much. Will you and Henry be stopping by tonight?"

Vicki glanced toward her closet door, "He asked me to talk with you today and depending on what happens later tonight he told me to tell you that he would be by sometime next week to discuss a few questions you might have."

Rajani Mohadevan replied, "Well if he said that, I'm sure it will be quite appropriate for me to tell you what I've learned from Dave."

Vicki waited a few heartbeats, then said, "Rajani, start talking."

Mohadevan lost in thought, stared questioningly at the phone then said, "Dave definitely died of natural causes. A heart attack pure and simple, but the thing is, I'm not sure it didn't happen sooner than it should have. All the ground work, such as heart damage, diet habits, and high blood pressure, has been taking place for years. Why it led to his death yesterday is not so clear. Now that I think about it, that was the unusual thing about all the natural deaths of the police officers. The illness, disease or chronic conditions were all there, but their conditions hadn't been critical at the time of death. As for the shootings and accidents, they were what they were. Sorry I can't give you anything else."

"Okay. I'll tell Henry what you told me and he'll be contacting you soon."

Vicki shook her head over the facts. Knowing that something was there but she just wasn't seeing it.

She then placed a phone call to Mike.

He answered with his usual, "Celluci"

Vicki said in response, "I hear you're still answering the phone with a smile in your voice."

Mike made a rude hand gesture to the phone and asked, "How's the blood sucker?"

Vicki made an equally rude gesture and warned, "Don't start."

Mike picked up a pen to keep his hand from upping the ante and asked, "You got something for me?"

"Not yet, but soon. We'll be working on it tonight. Have you looked at the duty rosters for the cops that died? Were they on the same day or near the accident site?"

"I checked, and nothing overlaps. But I did e-mail you what I found out along with the vital statics on each one of the officers."

"I'll look'm over. Henry and I will be going out for a couple of hours tonight, so if you get anything else, call early."

Mike scowled into the phone, "He doesn't take you out with him when he gets his dinner does he?"

"Mike, that's none of your business. Live your life, and Henry and I will live ours."

"Vick! That's the point, damn it. I want you living and him dead."

"Get over it. Henry's a big part of my life."

Mike said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll call or e-mail later." He hung up the phone and stared at the picture of his wife and son, then opened the center desk draw to look at a picture of Vicki and him on one of their rare fun days. It was taken at a mutual friend's house during a back yard picnic. They'd laughed so hard that day, then he spoiled it by asking her to marry him. Soon after that she got her diagnosis about her eyes. The fights got louder and the laughter stopped. He reached in and turned over the picture and placed some papers on top of it.

*******

Vicki opened her e-mail and started reading the vital statics for each of the dead officers. By the time she got to the sixth name she picked up on one thing they all had in common. She kept going back and forth between names, a pattern began to develop and she wrote down her conclusions.

Vicki glanced up at the clock and made ready to meet the child's father at a park near his apartment.

Vicki saw him sitting as far from the swings as he could and still be in the park. As she got closer to the park bench it was easy for her to identify the man she was looking for by his slumped shoulders, wearing baggy clothes, pasty color and long uncombed hair.

As she said, "Mr. Monroe," he looked up with blood shot eyes, down turned mouth, and a patchy beard. He nodded yes.

Vicki pointed to the place on the bench beside him, "Mind if I sit?"

He shifted slightly and shrugged.

"Thanks for agreeing to seeing me. I know it must be hard to talk about the accident and the loss of your daughter, but I'm trying investigate a situation that might be related, and I could really use your help."

Mr. Monroe started whispering and Vicki had to lean in close to hear his words.

"Fay asked to come to the park and swing, I said yes and told her to wait until I got my shoes on. She yelled back, _I'm a big girl daddy. I'm going by mysel_f." She ran out laughing. It was in the late afternoon in this quiet part of town and we rarely saw cars moving on the road. She darted out into the side of a police cruiser. She was barely bumped, but to be on the safe side, they insisted she be seen in the ER. Later that same night, I brought her back home, read her a story and tucked her into bed. The next morning she was dead and no one knows why, but I do. It was my my wife, her mother."

Vicki frowned, "Why her mother? Where is she?"

"Her mother, my wife, died when our daughter was almost two. Faith never told me she didn't have long to live when we married and getting pregnant sped up her dying. She warned me to be very careful of our daughter, that something was going to happen that couldn't be stopped if I didn't keep a close eye on her."

Mr. Monroe opened his jacket and pulled out a picture of his wife holding a beautiful child and gave it to Vicki. She looked at the picture for a few seconds and then handed it back saying, "They're almost too beautiful to be real."

"I've wondered why would such a plain guy like me would have such a perfect wife and daughter. Faith died shortly after this picture was taken, and Fay died the same day as my wife, seven years later."

As he stood up he said, "Thanks for listening. Everyone else is tired of my story and keep telling me to get over it and move on." He started walking way then stopped and turned, "You're the one I needed to tell." He took a few more steps and turned toward the trees.

Vicki remembered she didn't give the picture back, called out, and got up to follow him. Because of her poor vision and the sun in her eyes she was not sure which way he had turned. She waited a few minutes and tried calling his apartment, but between the time she made the appointment and the time they met, his phone had been disconnected. Angry with herself, she made her way to his address and knocked on the door which swung open to emptiness. All signs of recent occupancy were gone. She hunted down the manager and he told her that Mr. Monroe had moved out the day after his daughter's funeral and didn't leave a forwarding address.

Vicki called Mike and asked him what information he had on Monroe to which he replied, "I've been looking for him since you told me about the accident. The weird thing is there's no record of them existing before the accident or after the funeral. I've seen the tape, talked to the officers involved, and the medical staff that took care of the girl after the accident and later the postmortem examinations. Other than that, there's nothing to prove they ever existed. "

Vicki hung up the phone and went back to check her browser. There was nothing on the computer anywhere to indicate Monroe's address and phone number ever existed. She went back and checked the police reports and made sure of the facts then she called the funeral home and asked about the arrangements for the little girl. She had been cremated the same day and the father took the ashes with him.

Vicki was doing a more intensive computer search for school and employment records when she heard the closet door opening. She looked at the window, saw the street lights come on then turned back in time to see the vague outline of Henry making his way to the bedroom. She stood and followed close behind.

She sat on the bed and watched a blurred Henry as he selected his clothes for the evening and said out loud, "Crap!"

Henry looked down at his nude body, raised an eyebrow at her and said, "I'm usually greeted better than that!"

"I can't see you and that pisses me off. So bite me."

Henry's eyes turned black and he moved closer as he said, "Thanks for the offer."

His black eyes and white fangs filled her field of vision as she said, "I wasn't offering. You wanted to go out tonight after you fed."

He pushed her back and placed a knee on the bed and grinned around his fangs, "Dining in seems to be a good idea."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're feeding?"

Henry crawled forward, straddling her, "You could relax and enjoy my attentions. After we go to the museum, I'll stop at the restaurant of your choice so that you can have a meal of your own."

Vicki placed both her hands on his chest, "Not so fast, vampy. I've got to tell you what I've learned today, and if you feed from me, I'll be too tired to be of much use tonight."

Henry growled deep in his throat, pulled back his body and his fangs, "I hate when you're right." He slipped off the bed and grabbed his clothes and said, "Find something better to wear. Art museums should be shown the proper respect."

Vicki was about to protest when she remembered the coke she knocked over earlier. The brown stain on her shirt didn't bother her, but she knew from past experience, Henry could be very fussy about appearances. She found a clean shirt in her closet, changed, put in some hoop earrings and took a swipe at her lashes with a mascara wand. Henry handed her a suede jacket that matched his.

"When did I get this?"

He shrugged, "When I bought mine, I saw one in your size, and I got it for you at the same time."

Vicki put it on and said, "Not bad." Doing her best to show fangs she added, "Look out world, the night walker and his mate are on the prowl."

Henry licked the nape of her neck as she walked out of the apartment ahead of him and said, "My patience is coming to an end."

Vicki said, "So's mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Vicki ran her hands up and down the leather sleeves of her new jacket, appreciating the texture while Henry watched her from the corner of his eye, then reached out a hand to her. Vicki didn't usually hold hands but tonight she made an exception and laced her fingers between his. Hand and in hand they walked in silence to his car.

As Henry opened her door he said, "You haven't told me what you learned yet."

Vicki let go of his hand, slid into the car and said, "I need to move my arms while talking and you seemed to be enjoying the hand holding."

"I was, and I intend to enjoy it while we walk as often as I can. So you better learn to talk one handed."

Vicki snorted while she fastened her seat belt as he got behind the wheel and eased into traffic.

Vicki pulled her notes out and read off facts while waving her hands saying, "Can you see the connections? They're all here. I did some serious research and found matches in dates and events for the last three hundred years and let me tell you it wasn't easy, but it's all there if you know where to look."

Henry started plowing through his head trying to remember where he was during the specific dates. "Give me the first set again."

Vicki said, "From 1700 to 1709, in a small village that's since been swallowed up by urban sprawl, Geoffrey Monroe, a fourth son of a titled family came over from England and started a dry goods store and small farm. His wife died when their daughter was almost two and about seven years later the daughter died. There's a note in the official records that he complained to the authorities that one of their deputies was harsh with his daughter and that killed her. There was no sign of visible injuries on the daughter's body and the whole thing was dismissed."

Henry's face was in a deep frown as he thought about the dates. "What's next?"

Vicki said, "The same story repeats itself from 1800 to 1809, but this time there is the addition of three men from the sheriff's department dying within a two week period."

Henry sighed, "Keep going."

Vicki looked at her notes then said, "Now it starts to get weird, because in 1900 a new shop selling dry goods opens in town. Geoffrey Monroe and his wife Faith are the owners. The records say he's rather plain looking but she's a heartbreaking beauty who is totally devoted to her husband and young daughter. The wife dies of an unknown illness in 1902, and in 1909 their daughter Fay is pushed aside by a police officer chasing a suspect down the street. The next day she is found dead in her bed and Mr. Monroe tries to talk to the authorizes and is told there is no evidence that the girl died because she was pushed. Over the next two weeks, five police officers die from various causes."

Henry said, "And that brings us up to now. What do you see as the connection?"

Vicki pulled her eyebrows together in concentration, "It's all about the dates and names. Each time, the mother and daughter both died on the same date seven years apart. After the first set, law enforcement officers that were born in the same death month died within two to six weeks of the trigger incident. With the current set, all the officers including Dave were born in the month of March. As the population increased around the town, logically there would be more officers born in the same month so that there would be a corresponding increase in the number of deaths. The real question is how and why history keeps repeating itself."

Vicki was silent for a moment then added the part about not being able to find Monroe after their meeting in the park. She pulled the photo out of her purse and said, "Here's the picture of the mother and daughter."

Henry kept his eyes on the road as he guided the car through traffic and parked in the lot across from the museum. After he turned off the engine, he held out his hand for the picture, studied it carefully then handed it back saying, "I'll need to feed before we finish this."

Vicki said, "Here? Now? I would've given you more at home if I'd known it was needed. I thought you were playing."

"I was playing earlier, but now I know what's happening and a feeding is needed to keep the vampire quiet until we finish this." He got out of the car without waiting for her and said, "Wait for me in the gift shop, I won't be long." With that said, he moved at unbelievable speed, leaving her to open her own door and lock the car.

She smiled and said as she closed the car door, "The honeymoon's over. I'm left to take care of the car and open my own doors." When the car was locked, she tapped the hood and thought, _being_ _independent's good_. She turned to the walkway, almost missed a step up, stumbled slightly and added, _okay, but having his hand on my elbow keeps my shins from getting scraped._

She was looking at postcards when she felt a cool hand at her waist and heard a whisper say, "Let's go find the painting."

She turned and looked into the blue eyes and gentle smile and saw he was less pale than usual and knew he had fed well. "You didn't leave any bodies lying around did you?"

His smile turned into a smirk as he said, "I found a couple very busy with each other in a cloak room. Thanks to vampire powers of persuasion, I was able to feed twice without harming either one and they got some fantastic memories out of the deal. There will be no complaints about tonight's assignation."

Walking around the galleries, Henry shared his opinions of the pieces hanging on the walls and resting on pedestals. In the gallery of early North American painters they came across a miniature of a young woman and child. The identification card gave little in the way of history stating it was found in the attic of an old house being torn down. Subject and artist unknown, but it was a fine example of many itinerant artists that came over to the "new world" from Europe.

Vicki pulled out the snapshot and held it up to the painting. She tilted her head from side to side, then up and down trying to bring into focus. Henry touched her cheek and said, "Don't bother trying to compare them. They're alike." He turned her slightly to face him and added, "Your vision will improve after you change, since it wouldn't do to allow any defects that might interfere with a vampire's chances of survival."

"You knew the pictures would be the same. Out with it. Tell me what's going on and why the police are being targeted."

A shadow came up behind them and said, "It's because of my wife and daughter and a wish I made."

Vicki turned and saw Geoffrey Monroe standing beside them looking at the portrait. She demanded, "How did you manage to sneak up on us?"

"I'm not really here. I haven't been since I took my own life in 1709, a month after my daughter died." He looked at Henry with hollow eyes and added, "You were there. Tell her the rest and end the curse."

Henry said, "I didn't understand the curse until last night." He led Vicki over to a viewing bench as Monroe faded into the picture of his wife and daughter. "Sit down and I'll take you back to that time in history."

"Is that why you needed to feed? You knew you were going to do dark magic. I thought you said you wouldn't do it again."

"Not dark magic, more like a vivid memory I'm sharing with you."

Henry spoke of the last part of the 1600's. His losses and his need for change. He came to the colonies on the same ship as Monroe and his wife, but never spoke with them or took their blood. Monroe was the fourth son of a titled family and had little in the way of a future other than the military or clergy. He asked his father to help him start a dry goods shop on the other side of the world.

After landing, the couple found a likely spot in a small village near the larger port city and set up shop - receiving supplies from Monroe's father with each ship. Working hard they built a good life together and had a child.

During the same period Henry wandered the land, fed as he pleased and painted pictures to earn money for clothes, trinkets, and lodging. In the course of his wanderings he made it back to the village and saw some items in the window he missed from his years in Europe.

Just after sunset he opened the shop door and watched the young wife place items on the shelf behind her. She said over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, but we're closing for the night."

Henry used his powers to request that she stay open long enough to barter a painting he held in his hand for the things he desired.

Faith turned to look at him saying, "You're not human."

Henry's eyes opened in shock and he said, "What would make you say something like that?"

Faith looked out the window and said, "I'm not human either."

Henry looked at her closely and noted the differences in her coloring and the shape of her ears and understood why he had no desire for her blood and said, "I"ll go and leave you in peace."

Faith held out a hand and commanded, "No! Stay. I've need of your special skills."

Henry, never easy with commands, stood ridged and snarled, "What do you want from me?"

Faith continued staring out at the horizon and said under her breath, "Friendship and the knowledge that at least one being knows me for what I am. Here, I go by Faith Monroe. What name do you use and what are you?"

Henry gently tapped his heels and bowed from the waist, "Fitzroy. Henry Fitzroy at your service and I'm vampire."

"You were turned from human?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm of the elder race. We left this world ages ago, but from time to time we take a peek at humans."

Henry nodded in understanding because he too had studied humans and tried to remember what it was like to be one. "What happened to bring you to this side?"

"I can't talk now!" Faith came out from behind the counter and said, "Please leave, Geoffrey will be home with our daughter Fay in a few moments. I'll meet you at the edge of the village after midnight."

Henry's eyes blackened as he felt her commanding touch and sent one back of his own saying, "I'll be at the east end of town from twelve midnight until one. Don't make me wait beyond that."

Faith took the canvas from his hand, looked at it and said, "I'll be there. We can negotiate a trade and help each other."

Henry gave a curt bow, turned and left the shop. Faith moved to the door, placing the closed sign as she watched her husband and daughter walk right by Mr. Fitzroy without sensing his presence .

*******

Henry paced slowly, waiting for the elder that called herself Faith to appear. He turned, ready to defend himself as she stepped out from the shadows and said, "You move silently and cover your scent well."

Faith tipped her chin acknowledging his complement and said, "You do the same. Fay should have known you were close even if Geoffrey did not."

Henry moved closer and said, "What is it you need from me?"

Faith looked at the new moon and started speaking, "I watched Geoffrey being born. I watched him take his first steps and then grow into a man. I had given him power over me without realizing it. I was in love and it was painful. I lost the joy of living in my world without him. My parents offered me ten human years to be with him and get over him. I did not plan on having a child, but it happened. Now the ten years is almost up and Fay is a very little girl. I must find a way to look after her when I'm gone."

"How does this involve me?"

"I sense power in you. You have many gifts that you do not use."

"I have seen enough to know it is better never to touch my gifts."

Faith put a hand on his sleeve and said, "What I ask will hurt no one, but it will give me a chance to watch the ones I love when I go back home."

Henry shook his head no, but she pleaded and he could not refuse one of the elder race.

A deal was struck and plans were made. Henry got the things he desired from the store and a portrait of mother and daughter was completed.

Together, Faith and Henry cast a spell that would allow Faith to look out through the eyes of her portrait and watch her daughter grow and her husband age.

It was a good plan and should have worked, but Faith's parents told her that Fay should never have been conceived and born into a human world and that she would have her ten years in the human world before she would have to join her mother and grandparents.

When his daughter died of what looked like the harsh treatment of the local sheriff, Geoffrey stood before the portrait and wished that the family of the sheriff would know his grief. Faith's parents heard his bitter tears and placed a curse on the village stating that _every ten years law enforcement officers born near the date of their daughter's and granddaughter's death would die before their time. _The curse would continue until a member of law enforcement listened to Geoffrey and cared.

Geoffrey was so lost without Faith and Fay he took his own life within a month of his family's passing. Faith's parents could not remove the curse but changed it so that history would repeat itself every one hundred years until someone paid attention.

Vicki scoffed at Henry an said, "Nice ghost story. Where are you getting all the details when no one else knew of them?"

He looked at her with his blue black eyes and said, "The magic I so seldom rely on is able to travel between worlds. Faith is on the other side telling me the story."

Vicki pushed herself off the bench waved her arms and started hissing, "Good! Great! We get Celluci to buy into this woo woo story and they get to live happily ever after, but the good cops stay dead."

"Stop, Vicki. The cops are dead and buried. Nothing can change that, but if someone really cares, it doesn't have to repeat again in 2109."

Henry stopped talking and looked directly at the picture. His hand reached out as Vicki paced in front of him and stopped her in her tracks. His fingers squeezed her arm and he commanded, "Look at the picture and listen."

"_Thank you. Geoffrey has joined us in our realm and won't be back in your world. My parents decreed the curse broken when you listened."_

Vicki protested, "I'm not a cop."

_"Perhaps not, but you were asked by an officer of the law to help and you heard Geoffrey's story with your heart. Tell the officer, Faith intervened and the normal course of events are restored."_

The security guard came up to the couple standing in front of the portrait of the mother and daughter and said, "Move along please. Closing time in ten minutes."

Vicki shook her head, "That's it then? What kind of crap is that?"

Henry sighed, "The kind that can't be explained by human standards."

Vicki started walking back the way they had come and waved her hand at the pictures in the gallery, "So tell me, do all these paintings have a story behind them?"

"Of course."

He reached out ahead of her and opened the door to the parking lot, leaning into her as he did. "Are you ready to leave this world behind?"

She whispered, "Yes."

"Good. I've got your death planned for tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Mike listened as Vicki spelled out her conclusions. The only thing causing the deaths of so many law enforcement officers was coincidence. The bottom line was they died the deaths they were intended to die, but much earlier than fate had planned because of an elven curse, which was broken when someone took the time to pay attention.

Mike pulled the phone from his ear and made a face at it before he spoke, "That's not the whole truth."

Vicki rolled her eyes and whispered, "You really don't want the truth."

Mike made a fist wishing he could punch something out and asked, "Were vampires involved?"

Vicki laughed out loud, "No. No vampires, creepy crawlies, hell hounds or demons were involved. It was a sad history that kept repeating itself until the answer was found. Henry and I took care of it. Speaking of Henry, he wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over to him as Mike started yelling, "Vicki, I don't want to talk to him."

Henry held it away from his ear as he walked with it into the other room as he said back, "Too bad. We've an agreement. The deaths have stopped, the guilty party has repented and there's nothing more that can be done. It's time to help Vicki and me."

Mike mouthed the word _crap _and Henry said, "I heard that," then he told Mike what needed to be done.

Vicki placed a hand on Henry's arm, he stopped walking and looked at her. He saw a determined stubborn look in her eye and asked, "What?"

"You're planning my death right?" He nodded and she added, "Well I have a say in how it happens." She took a deep breath and said, "Make it fast, furious, and fatal. I don't want there to be any question in anyone's mind as to the cause of death. Use my trick shoulder if you need to. It doesn't hurt being dislocated."

Henry placed his index finger in the dent of her chin and studied her face closely, "I've been meaning to ask, are your teeth capped?"

"Ya, gymnastics accident knocked out the six top teeth. They were all pegged back in place."

"They'll have to come out. The vampire changes needs to work with living cells."

Vicki put her hands on her hips, "Don't let me know when, or where. Do it fast. I don't want my mom to doubt for a minute I'm gone and I'd rather Celluci got the idea this is final too."

Henry kissed her lips as he said, "It's better to never try to go back. I broke a dear cousin's heart by telling him what happened to me. He died with hatred in his soul for what I had become."

***

Rajani Mohadevan had a printed list of questions in her hand as she stood in the dark morgue waiting for Henry appearance. She whirled around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and said, "Henry?"

"I'm here." He held out his hand for the list and read the questions. He looked at her and smiled with vampire teeth as he said in a deep hypnotic voice, "I'll have to kill you after answering all these questions. No one alive should be burdened with this knowledge."

Rajani pulled up to her full five foot height and said, "You promised to answer my questions."

Henry's eyes glittered in the darkness, "I'll answer the ones about what it feels like to be vampire. What happens after death, is the one mystery we can only know the answer to, after you experience it for yourself. "

Rajani felt the opportunity to really know the dead slip away but tried to make the best of it by saying, "Tell me what you can."

"You know vampires need blood from the living on a regular basis to exist. When we feed, we feel all the emotions a human feels including love, pain, and loss, but we give up a great deal when we chose vampire. Most of us are not even aware of the cost when we started down that path. With daylight comes death and everything stops. A part of each awakening is relearning and remembering. It's a constant fight to retain your identity, and those that loose the battle, become the monsters of legend. The vampires that survive the early years after turning, are careful to turn only those that have the strength to fight for their identity. There are great friendships among our kind, but for the most part, territorial issues keep us from living close to one another. True pairings are very rare but when they happen they last for as long as the vampires in question chooses to exist."

Rajani asked, "Is that what you and Vicki have, a true pairing?"

"I'm counting on it, but we need your help to give us the chance to find out."

"I'll help if you two agree to talk with me from time to time. I want to know as much as possible and perhaps I'll ask you to turn me."

"I can promise we'll keep in touch, as to your turning vampire, I can't see into the future."

"That's good enough. Tell me what you need me to do."

*******

Standing outside Vicki's apartment door Henry placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "We are taking the final step to your becoming vampire. In the next few minutes I need to find and remove all evidence I ever stayed here. You need to make the place look like you just stepped out for dinner."

Vicki took a deep breath and nodded as he opened the door. Final arrangements has been in place since she and Mike became partners. They had made out wills that named each other executors of their estates. Vicki knew in her heart, that Mike would be good to her mother. She walked past all the things of her life without feeling regret of loss. She'd be like a ghost to her mother able to see and watch over her without speaking to her. It was so much easier walking away from things than she thought it would be. She turned around in circles trying to keep an eye on Henry as he moved at vampire speed placing everything back the way it had been before he moved into her closet.

"Henry stop moving, I want to talk to you."

"Make it quick, we don't have much time."

"It's real. This death thing. I don't feel connected to anything in this room. I don't want anything from here."

"These things around you are what defines you as human. Vampires have things so that they can pass in the human world but we don't have to have them. We buy what is necessary to create an identity when we're staying in the same place for a time. In this day and age, all you need is a phone and a credit card. There's a lose network of people that act as assistants to vampires. They are paid very well to see to all our needs. I'll tell you about them this night is done. Do you have what you want?"

Vicki opened her purse pulled out her asp, a fist full of cash, a credit card, cell phone, lock pick set, duct tape, note pad, pen and a cosmetic bag.

Henry raised an eyebrow at the pink flowered bag.

Vicki wagged it and said, "I didn't pick the bag out, but a girl needs some basics on hand. She never knows when a hot prospect might show up."

Henry laughed and said, "As vampire, you'll never need those basics because you'll be even more beautiful than you already are."

"How about shedding the five pounds that's been driving me crazy since I left the force."

Henry leered at her and said, "I find those five pounds delicious." He opened the door and she walked out not once looking back at the place she called home.

****

Vicki looked around and said to Henry, "Isn't this the alley where Coreen's boyfriend died?"

Henry nodded and said, "We've come back to the beginning of our story. It's rather fitting it we should end it where it began." He reached out and dragged her to the darkest part of the alley and slammed her against the wall deliberately causing bruises to form. He slapped her hard twice across the mouth knocking out teeth and filling her mouth with her own blood. She was too shocked to scream or fight back. She only saw the dark and gleaming eyes of a vampire. Henry brought his wrist up and used his own teeth to tear a huge bleeding wound into his skin. He pressed it to her mouth so that she was forced to try to breath through her clogged nose.

With full vampire force pounding against her mind he demanded she swallow and keep swallowing until he told her to stop. Vicki tried turning her head as his grip tightened around her arm jerking it out of its socket and pressed his bleeding wrist even harder.

His velvet voice tangled into her mind's thoughts, _don't fight me my love , drink so that we can finish this_. The velvet sound soothed and stroked her senses even as she felt herself dying from a lack of oxygen. She swallowed his blood along with her own. She kept swallowing and felt herself fade away as something started growing deep in her middle.

Henry felt the human Vicki slipping away as the vampire life started growing. When he judged the time right, he pulled back the arm holding her and gave a sharp blow to her temple with knuckle extended. Henry felt her sharp jolt of pain as her heart stopped and he let her fall to the cobbled stones like a rag doll. He left her purse but took the credit card, cash, and phone.

Walking away from the alley he placed a call, "Be ready. Remember, no one comes but you. Don't leave her side for a second."

Henry saw the beat cop on the corner and projected his will. The cop looked around, wandered down the alley, saw the small pile of rags and went to investigate. Recognizing her, he placed a call, "Detective Celluci I think I found your former girlfriend dead in an alley."

Standing at attention the beat cop said, "Yes sir. I'll stay right here. I'll wait until you get here before calling anyone else."

Mike wiped the tears from his eyes as he grabbed his jacket and called out to Kate, " A Body's been found in alley and it might be Vicki."

Crowley looked out her open door and yelled, "Thanks for telling me where you're going for a change."

Mike turned to face her, gave her an one fingered salute, then ran for the stairs to the garage and his car with Kate right on his heels.

Kate stood at the mouth of the alley as Mike stood over Vicki's broken body and saw the bruises, the asp clasped in her hand, bloodied mouth, and the dislocated shoulder where her purse usually hung. He didn't bother to hide his anguish as he said to her, "Why didn't you give them the damn thing? Why do you always have to fight?"

He looked at the crime scene and declared it appeared to be a mugging gone bad. The morgue van pulled up and Rajani Mohadevan got out with the tools of her trade.

Mike gave her a brief nod in recognition and said, "You don't usually make field trips."

Her eyes glistened as she knelt beside Vicki and replied, "For very special friends I make exceptions. She's special and I'll take good care of her and while I have her, she'll tell me what happened."

From the roof top, Henry watched the events unfold below him. As they were loading Vicki onto the morgue cart he felt the first prickles of dawn on the back of his neck and snarled in anger as he made his way to morgue.

He looked at the locker Rajani assured him was safe, then opened the air vent in the ceiling, crawling in to hide for the coming day. The first rays of the morning sun came through window as Rajani pushed the cart holding Vicki into her personal work area. "It's okay Vicki. You'll be safe with me. Henry is in the middle locker on the far right and I'll place you in the one next to him."

She patted the door where she thought Henry was and said, "Don't forget your promise. I get to talk to Vicki right after you greet her tonight."

Henry fought the dawn as watched while Vicki was gently placed on the sliding drawer and pushed into the darkness. He nodded a silent agreement to Rajani's remarks.

Closing out all hints of daylight Rajani brought Vicki's body to the examination area. Normally aides did the cleansing of the body after all forensic evidence was gathered, but Rajani did everything herself. The wounds were examined and documented. Missing teeth noted and small evidence bag with those same teeth logged. She then checked the wound on Vicki's right temple, measuring the width and depth of the indentation. She listed that as cause of death. As she finished up her external exam she decided that an examination of the internal organs wasn't indicated. All of her findings were documented on a camcorder. She was adjusting the sheet as the intercom notified her that Vicki's mother was here to see her daughter.

Marjory leaned heavily on Mike's arm as she waited for the the curtain to be opened. "My poor baby. I always thought she would be shot in the line of duty. She'd hate to know she died of a mugging."

Mike didn't know what words to say to her so decided on continuing to hug her.

Marjory looked at her daughter noticing how peaceful she looked, the bruises appeared to be fading and she was more beautiful than ever before. "What's next?"

Mike swallowed then said, "Vicki and I made wills a long time ago. We were on a really nasty case and we agreed to cover each other every possible way. I'll follow her wishes. She'll be cremated as soon as the body is released. Whenever you're ready there will be a small memorial service in your home town and the ashes will be scattered along the path where she used to jog. I'll take care of all the legal stuff that goes along with the processing of an estate."

Marjory let out a small sob then said, "You're like a son to me."

"I'll always be here for you and when the time is right, I'll have you meet my wife and son. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be."

Mike took one last look at Vicki's body, said his good byes and gently guided Marjory way from the sad sight.

***

Even the hardest of days eventually comes to an end and with it comes the hope for a new start. Henry gradually felt his senses return one by one and he remembered. With the silence developed over years of practice, he eased himself down from the air duct and stood behind Rajani. With his mind he told her to take a break and come back to check on Vicki in fifteen minutes.

When she left the room Henry opened the locker door, slid out the tray, feeling the vampire in her fight its way to awareness as he watched and waited.

Her eyes opened and she rose up with her first breath in over sixteen hours. Focusing on Henry she pulled back her lips from newly grown fangs where the teeth had been and snarled, "You son of a bitch." She grabbed for him and he allowed her to pull him forward tilting his head to the side. She tore his neck open and drank her fill, then pushed him away.

He fell back against the lockers and slid slowly to the floor. She sat the rest of the way up and lightly dropped to her feet. She then sat down next to Henry, rested her head against his shoulder and said, "It's finished. I'm a vampire."

"Yes and during coming year, I'll teach you all I know about existing in this world and together we'll create a lasting partnership." He handed her some clothes and added, "Get dressed. Rajani will be back in a moment to ask us a few questions. Answer them honestly. Trust me, you won't be giving up any secrets."

Rajani walked back in and her eyes lit up as she saw Henry and Vicki sitting on the floor. "Ah you're both here. Good! Now we can talk."

_**The End**_

_**(or perhaps it is the beginning)**_


End file.
